


I Got It Easy

by CelesteSelenite



Series: Yuri!!! on Love Song [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Characters Study, Established Relationship, Feels and fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, based on: Michael Buble - I Got It Easy, basically Victor once upon a time being a brat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Sejak pertama kali Viktor dapat mengingat fragmen demi fragmen kehidupannya, ia selalu dikelilingi kemewahan. Hingga ia menemukan sosok Yuuri yang begitu sederhana.A songfic based on Michael Buble - I Got It Easy





	

* * *

_Never been in trouble and never got hurt_

_Never had to struggle and never had to work_

_Hard for anything before, believe me_

_Lord, I’ve got it easy_

* * *

Sejak pertama kali Viktor dapat mengingat fragmen demi fragmen kehidupannya, ia selalu dikelilingi kemewahan. Tinggal di sebuah _manor_ besar di St. Petersburg yang indah. Taman yang luas, ditata apik tak peduli musim dingin menyelimuti Rusia selama berbulan-bulan. Pelayan-pelayan yang tak segan melakukan apapun untuk sang tuan muda, dari membukakan pintu hingga memandikan tubuhnya. Ayah dan ibu yang selalu mengiyakan setiap keinginannya—kompensasi yang sebanding dengan jam demi jam yang mereka habiskan jauh dari sang putra tunggal.

 

Vitya kecil tak peduli. Mama dan Papa bisa pergi kemanapun mereka mau, Vitya mungil tak merindukan mereka.

 

Pendidikan terbaik diantarkan ke depan pintu kediaman megah Keluarga Nikiforov. Viktor akan menghabiskan separuh harinya di dalam ruang belajar, mencerna apapun yang diajarkan. Setiap guru memujinya jenius, entah apakah mereka benar-benar serius atau hanya bermanis muka di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Nikiforov. Viktor tak peduli, ia bahagia menghabiskan hari-harinya, hanya dirinya dan si kecil Makkachin.

 

Hingga di suatu musim dingin, Vitya kecil menemukan _figure skating_ di antara dinginnya November dan tawa riang anak-anak pelayan keluarganya, sekalipun baru saja terjatuh di atas danau yang membeku menjadi es.

 

Es yang akan segera berubah menjadi singgasananya.

* * *

_I feel guilty a little, I’ve been given so much_

_People are dying in the dark, while I’m lying in the sun_

_And I sleep like a baby every night, it seem_

_I’m having the sweetest dreams_

_I can say honestly, I got it easy_

* * *

Tak menunggu lama hingga Vitya mungil menjadi pujaan Rusia. Di bawah didikan Yakov Feltsman, Viktor menemukan tempatnya di atas es. Setiap kompetisi yang diikutinya akan berbalik memujanya, menyanyikan _anthem_ kemenangan bagi sang pangeran es yang baru. Vitya menjadi bunga yang mekar di atas lapisan es yang dingin dan tanpa ampun, membuatnya tampak semakin indah dan tak tersentuh. Kostum, lagu, koreografi yang indah. Sponsor yang diperoleh dari relasi Keluarga Nikiforov, sebelum sang Nikiforov muda berbalik diinginkan dan diperebutkan setiap nama besar di dunia mode dan olahraga.

 

Hanya yang terbaik untuk Vitya kecil.

 

Ketika ia menginjak usia tujuhbelas tahun, saat remaja seusianya sibuk merencanakan pesta ulang tahun dan cinta pertama, Viktor Nikiforov telah menggenggam dunia dalam jemari lentiknya.

 

Bukan berarti Yakov bahagia, tentu saja. Entah sudah berapa banyak skandal dan kehidupan pribadi sang murid yang terekspos luas, menjadi konsumsi publik. Dan itu berarti masalah tambahan yang harus ia tangani sendiri.

 

Dan bukan berarti Viktor akan, setidaknya, repot-repot mengucap terima kasih.

 

Ketika si kecil Yuri Plisetsky harus berjuang mati-matian menembus persaingan ketat di kompetisi Junior, dengan kondisi keuangan yang sama sekali jauh dari memadai. Ketika Georgi Popovich yang malang harus terus bersabar menjadi bayangan sang pangeran.

 

Dan bukan berarti Viktor akan, setidaknya, repot-repot mengucap maaf.

* * *

_Now I’m not trying to brag about it_

_Just wanna say I appreciate it completely_

_And when I’m acting a fool you’ll never cruel to me_

_I’ve got it easy_

* * *

Lalu Viktor menemukan Yuuri.

 

Yuuri yang lahir di keluarga yang sederhana namun hangat, di kota kecil yang sunyi namun ramah. Dengan kedua orang tua yang tanpa segan mendukung sang putra mengejar impian masa kecilnya di atas es, tak peduli sekalipun mereka harus bekerja jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya mengelola satu-satunya pemandian air panas yang tersisa di Hasetsu.

 

Yuuri yang berusaha keras mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Amerika Serikat, sekaligus berlatih langsung di bawah didikan Celestino Cialdini. Yuuri yang berkali-kali kesulitan menemukan sponsor yang bersedia mendukungnya. Yuuri yang berkali-kali harus rela bekerja paruh waktu demi menyisihkan uang, terlalu malu untuk mengabari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah terlalu lama berjuang demi dirinya. Yuuri yang harus berjuang melawan _anxiety disorder_ seorang diri, jauh di negeri orang, tanpa biaya yang cukup untuk konseling rutin atau menebus obat yang ramah bagi atlet—ia tak bisa kehilangan kariernya secepat ini hanya karena skandal _doping_.

 

Yuuri yang sederhana, dengan luka yang _jauh_ lebih banyak dari dirinya yang seakan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia yang ia ‘kuasai’. Yuuri yang berkali-kali jatuh, untuk kembali bangkit dan berdiri menantang dunia, dengan tubuh yang gemetar dengan rasa cemas yang seringkali tak ia pahami.

 

Bahkan ketika Viktor tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Yuuri tampak kesulitan hanya untuk menarik napas, tangan-tangan gemetar kekasihnya itu akan menggenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum. Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Hanya tetap tinggal di sampingnya hingga serangan panik itu berlalu.

 

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Viktor merasa dunia ini tak adil.

* * *

_Probably isn’t much fun to be alone_

_Wouldn’t know, ‘cause I’ve got you here, keeping me afloat_

_When I’m lost you set me straight, sometimes I need it_

_You raise me up, babe, I got it easy_

* * *

“Aku tak ingin kau menjadi apapun, Viktor.” Yuuri tersenyum. “Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri.”

 

Yuuri tak pernah tahu, hal sesederhana itulah yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan dirinya... dari dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_This wild open to me_

_But it’s you that completes me_

* * *

Dan dari seluruh hal di dunia ini, Yuuri hadir dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya sempurna. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, hal baik apakah yang ia lakukan hingga ia pantas menerima semua ini.

 

Di setiap malam, saat Yuuri telah terlelap dalam buai mimpi, Viktor akan merengkuhnya sedikit lebih erat, lalu berbisik...

 

“Terima kasih, Yuuri. Aku mencintaimu.”

 

...sebagai tanda syukurnya, atas kehidupan yang membawanya pada Yuuri.

* * *

_Lord, I got it easy_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that this drabble is even worth to be posted here... Berantakan, kayak kondisi yang nulis. But I really love this song so... enjoy?


End file.
